Ron Weasley et l'Esprit de Noël
by MadyLuna
Summary: Ron Weasley est vieux. Ses amis sont mort, pratiquement toute sa famille l'a renier et il est mourant. Alors qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques heures et que ses souvenirs refont surfaces, il souhaite juste passé un peu de temps, en cette nuit de Noël, avec la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé.


Joyeux Noël tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes en famille (ou alors vous vous êtes fait chier comme pas possible parce que vous n'appréciez pas trop les repas avec toute la famille, ça marche aussi.)

En tout cas, laissez-moi vous présenter mon tout premier One-Shot spécial Noël (Qui sort le 31 décembre, non ne cherchez pas la logique) sur le fandom Harry Potter !

Et je vous préviens à l'avance, c'est un AU qui respecte l'histoire à la lettre à part 2 petits détails : Lavande n'a pas été attaquée par Greyback et Hermione existe...mais pas en tant que sorcière. Vous allez comprendre en lisant.

Bonne lecture !

 **Avertissement :** Cette histoire est triste, et elle ne finira pas bien. Si vous voulez passez une bonne journée, ne lisez pas. Et il vas y avoir des pavés.

 **Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

Ron observait le ciel étoilé d'Angleterre, l'air pensif.

En cette nuit du 24 décembre 2077, le temps était particulièrement clément. Les étoiles semblaient rayonner, les bruits de la ville s'étaient tus et la lune elle-même semblait lui sourire.

\- C'est l'une des plus belles nuits de Noël que j'ai jamais vu, dit-il en souriant avant de se courber en deux, pris par une violente quinte de toux.

Car il fallait voir les choses en face, Ronald Weasley était vieux. Avec ses 97 années passées, il n'avait plus la même santé de fer que dans sa jeunesse. Les sorciers vivaient souvent plus de 100 ans, au moins. Mais la consanguinité, la guerre et peut-être aussi la malchance avaient fait des ravages sur lui, et il ne se voilait plus la face : il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Quand les médecins lui avaient annoncés, deux mois auparavant, qu'il ne passerait probablement pas la fin de l'année, il n'avait pas pleuré. Bien au contraire, il avait accueilli la nouvelle avec sérénité et un certain apaisement, contrairement au reste de sa famille.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était temps. Ron allait enfin revoir, après un an d'attente, la femme qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, et son seul souhait était de passer ses dernières heures en sa compagnie.

Il avait passé la journée avec Fred II, sa femme et ses enfants, qui était probablement son petit-fils préféré tant il lui rappelait les défunts jumeaux. Il lui avait tout raconté, lui avait expliqué ce qui arriverait cette nuit et lui avait demandé, en signe de dernière volonté, de bien vouloir s'occuper de sa maison et lui léguait tous ses biens. Dire que Fred avait été surpris était un euphémisme, mais il avait digéré la nouvelle et avait accepté. Il était rentré chez lui il y a quelques heures, après l'avoir une dernière fois serré dans ses bras et lui avoir dit combien il l'aimait.

Un léger bruit de clochettes tira le vieux Ron de ses pensées. Il aperçu, dehors, une silhouette cachée par l'obscurité, et qui semblait l'attendre. Il contint difficilement sa joie, attrapa sa canne et sortit de sa maison, sans un regard en arrière.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _La première fois que Ron vit l'Esprit, il avait six ans._

 _Il avait six ans et on ne pouvait pas dire que le réveillon s'était bien passé. Entre la tante Muriel qui se plaignait de tout et n'importe quoi, les jumeaux qui n'avaient rien trouvés de mieux à faire que de se défier mutuellement à un concours de blagues dont il était (encore) la victime et leur mère qui ne cessait de leur hurler dessus, il en était ressorti avec un sérieux mal de tête et une grosse envie de pleurer._

 _Pourquoi ne s'occupait-on pas de lui ? Pourquoi ses parents n'accordaient de l'importance qu'aux réussites de Bill et Charlie, qu'aux talents d'apprentissages précoces de Percy, qu'aux bêtises des jumeaux ? Même Ginny était plus écoutée par sa mère, tout simplement parce qu'elle était une fille ! Pourquoi, aux yeux de tous, ne valait-il rien ?!_

 _Ce soir-là, le petit Ron se coucha en pleurant et en maudissant Merlin d'avoir eu autant de frères._

 _Mais cette nuit-là, aux alentours de minuit, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le salon. C'était discret, difficilement audible, mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Curieux, le petit garçon sortit doucement de sa chambre, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses parents et descendit dans le salon avant de se figer nette._

 _Dans le salon, devant le sapin, se trouvait une jeune fille, dos à lui, qui sortait d'un énorme sac à côté d'elle des cadeaux qu'elle posait sous le sapin._

 _\- Pour Percy c'est bon, disait-elle toute seule. Il me reste encore à mettre ceux pour Fred, Georges, Ron..._

 _Elle se retourna et se figea également en l'apercevant, les yeux ronds. Les deux êtres se dévisagèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à une telle situation._

 _Ron, lui, était ébloui par la beauté de la demoiselle en face de lui. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, avait un beau visage doté de traits fins et délicats, une longue chevelure brune emmêlée, une peau d'une blancheur étonnante et un long manteau rouge qui, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air très chaud, avait l'air de parfaitement lui convenir. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus furent ses yeux : deux orbites d'un bleu glacée stupéfiant, parsemés de petites touches blanches._

 _Sa stupéfaction ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et ne fasse la seule chose qu'il sache le mieux faire : hurler._

 _La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux mais ne put l'empêcher de continuer, Ron était déjà bien partit dans sa lancée. Elle eu l'air de paniquer encore plus en entendant des bruits de pas précipités venant d'en haut et se dirigeant vers eux. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de murmurer quelque chose que le petit garçon ne comprit pas avant qu'il ne se sente de plus en plus étourdi et ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée en un instant._

 _Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le jour se levait et il était revenu dans son lit. Sans rien y comprendre, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le salon pour y trouver ses frères et sa sœur en train d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Son père vint le voir et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit._

 _\- Mais Papa, c'est la femme ! Elle mettait les cadeaux sous le sapin et elle m'a jetée un sort !_

 _\- Cesse de dire des mensonges Ron ! Dit sa mère en sortant de la cuisine. Tu nous a réveillé en pleine nuit, ton père et moi, pour qu'on te retrouve simplement dans ton lit en train de dormir !_

 _Toutes les supplications du monde ne suffirent pas, et Ron n'arriva pas à convaincre ses parents de ce qu'il avait vu. Découragé, il finit par rejoindre sa famille en se disant que ça ne devait finalement être qu'un rêve et que se serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait cette bonne femme._

 _Il ne pouvait avoir plus tort._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elle était déjà là, l'attendant patiemment.

91 années avaient passées depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé pour un sou. Mais était-ce cela le problème ? Savoir que malgré toute ces années, il lui faudrait des siècles pour qu'ils aient le même âge ? Que malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde, jamais ils ne pourraient être ensembles ?

Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

\- Bonjour Ron.

Sa main vint automatiquement serrer la sienne, tandis que l'autre serrait de toutes ses forces sa canne qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer de fatigue. Ce geste fut très vite remarqué par la jeune femme en face de lui, qui le regarda l'air plus inquiète.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-il, je suis juste...

 _...Mourant_

\- ... Fatigué.

La jeune femme n'y crut pas une seconde mais n'osa pas le questionner davantage. Pour changer de sujet, elle lui montra le traîneau, attendant patiemment derrière elle et lui dit :

\- Êtes-vous prêt à m'accompagner lors de ma tournée annuelle de cadeaux, Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Avec plus de joie encore que les années précédentes ma chère.

\- Vil flatteur.

Le traîneau s'envola, avec à son bord un drôle de duo : une femme aux yeux de glace et un vieil homme riant aux éclats. L'Esprit de Noël se concentrait sur le chemin à prendre, tandis que Ron observait, euphorique, le paysage défilant à toute vitesse autour de lui, et se laissa emporté par tous les souvenirs qui remontait en lui.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _La première fois que Ron parla avec l'Esprit de Noël, il avait 9 ans._

 _Il avait 9 ans et comme bien des soirs, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passée 3 ans auparavant et croyait, comme tout le monde, avoir juste rêvé._

 _Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la cuisine, espérant qu'un verre d'eau ou même de lait pourrait l'aider à dormir. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses parents pour ça, n'ayant pas envie de se faire gronder._

 _Mais quand il passa devant le salon, il s'arrêta d'un coup._

 _Non._

 _C'était impossible._

 _Pourtant cette fois encore, la même femme était là, en train de poser les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Et elle l'avait vu._

 _Ron était complètement paniqué. C'était impossible, ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il avait rêvé et inventé cette femme ! Mais si elle était là et qu'il ne rêvait pas...Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle était réelle ?_

 _La femme, voyant sa détresse, s'approcha calmement de lui et lui tendis la main._

 _\- Bonjour Ronald, lui dit-elle en souriant._

 _Il savait que la bienséance aurait voulu qu'il hurle de nouveau à plein poumons et s'enfuit, mais il se dégageait quelque chose de cette femme qui inspirait la confiance, la bonté et la gentillesse. Et une petite voix dans sa tête le poussait à lui faire confiance._

 _C'est pourquoi il s'approcha d'elle, un peu à reculons certes, et lui murmura un timide bonjour._

 _La jeune femme s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et lui sourit._

 _\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir réveillé. Tu as le don pour me surprendre, hein ?_

 _Rougissant en se remémorant la crise de panique qu'il avait failli faire la dernière fois, il balbutia :_

 _\- J-je... vous m'aviez fait peur..._

 _\- C'est vrai et je m'en excuse, mais c'était ma première tournée et je ne m'attendais pas à voir un petit garçon réveillé. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai mis autant de temps à réagir._

 _Elle semblait gênée par sa maladresse._

 _\- Mais vous-êtes qui ? Demanda-t-il_

 _\- Moi ? Oh, moi Ronald, je suis l'Esprit de Noël, l'esprit qui vient déposer les cadeaux pour tous les enfants du monde la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre._

 _\- Mais ça existe pas un esprit ! Fred et Georges m'ont dit que c'étaient les parents qui donnaient les cadeaux !_

 _\- Vois-tu Ron, c'est là tout le génie de la chose. Mon père, l'ancien Esprit de Noël aujourd'hui à la retraite, à inventé un sort permettant de faire croire à tous les parents du monde, que c'est eux qui achètent les cadeaux alors qu'il n'en ai rien. Ce qui nous permet de déposer les cadeaux sans être dérangés._

 _\- Mais pourquoi moi je vous vois ?_

 _\- Parce que pour que le sort marche, il faut deux conditions : La première, que la personne soit majeur, la deuxième, qu'elle ne croit plus du tout en notre existence. Ça peut te sembler anodin, mais si il manque une de ces deux conditions, le sort ne marcherait pas. C'est pour ça que les enfants peuvent nous voir._

 _L'Esprit semblait très fière de son explication et Ron se dit que celle-ci pouvait marcher : il le savait, la magie pouvait faire beaucoup de choses, il avait même entendu son papa parler d'un sort qui contrôlait l'esprit._

 _Il avait beaucoup de questions à poser à l'Esprit, mais à ce moment-là un léger « Bip bip » retentit et la jeune femme se leva prestement._

 _\- Seigneur ! Je n'ai même pas fait attention à l'heure alors qu'il me reste tant de maisons à faire et de pays à visiter en une nuit !_

 _Elle attrapa l'énorme sac, le souleva sans aucun effort et se dirigea en courant vers la sortie, rapidement suivie par Ron._

 _\- Attends, lui dit-il, ne t'en vas pas ! Dis-moi quand je pourrais te revoir !_

 _\- Ron, c'est pourtant simple !_

 _Elle grimpa dans un traîneau, installé Merlin-sait-comment au beau milieu du jardin et lui dit avant de s'envoler :_

 _\- Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre ici, au prochain Noël._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

\- Alors on a terminé le Canada, on passe à l'Amérique du Sud maintenant... Ron, est-ce que ça va ?

Le principal concerné, qui venait tout juste d'être tiraillé par une violente quinte de toux, se retourna et sourit faiblement à la conductrice.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'on est à plus de 1000 mètres d'altitude en pleine hiver et à vive allure, juste au dessus de l'océan Atlantique alors que tu es censé, comme préciser dans ta lettre, rester alité ?!

 _Alors ça y est, on y vient enfin._

\- Ma santé n'est pas au mieux, c'est vrai, mais je peux t'assurer...

\- Bien sûr que non ta santé n'est pas au mieux : TU ES MOURANT ! Hurla-t-elle.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, tandis que les beaux yeux de l'Esprit se retrouvèrent submergés par les larmes. Ron, lui, se contenta de soupirer tristement et d'ajouter :

\- On savait que ça allait arriver. Tôt ou tard, j'aurais du partir de ce monde.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi toi, qui a tant fait pour ce monde, pourquoi toi est-tu obligé de mourir ?! C'est injuste !

\- C'est la vie, que veut-tu que j'y fasse...

\- Eh bien justement ! Au lieu d'accepter si simplement ta mort, tu pourrais peut-être te bouger un peu plus, je ne sais pas !

\- Et alors ?! S'emporta t-il. Oui, ce soir, je vais mourir, mais je m'en contrefiche ! J'ai vécu une vie longue et compliqué, les seuls personnes que j'aimais dans ma famille sont mortes ou pas loin de l'être. Harry a succombé à ses trop nombreuses blessures face à Voldemort et à ses années d'Auror, Ginny a été tellement désemparé par sa disparition qu'elle l'a rejoint quelques mois après ! Quand à Georges, n'en parlons pas : Alzheimer lui ronge le cerveau et je ne lui donne pas 6 mois avant d'y passer !

\- Ronald Weasley ! S'offusqua l'Esprit sans le faire parvenir à s'arrêter.

\- Le reste de ma famille n'a jamais fait attention à moi, et maintenant que leur chère « poule aux œufs d'or », comme ils appelaient Harry, est mort, je n'existe plus ! Alors oui, oui ce soir je vais mourir, mais les personnes que je regretterai et qui me regretteront se compte sur les doigts d'une main !

Le silence revint, seulement perturbé par les sanglots de l'Esprit, qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce là le signe qu'il attendait depuis des années, la preuve qu'elle tenait bien plus à lui qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire ?

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ravi de cette preuve d'attachement soudaine. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Depuis combien d'années ne s'étaient-ils pas disputés comme ça ? La première fois remontait à ci longtemps...

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _La première fois que Ron se disputa avec l'Esprit de Noël, il avait 14 ans._

 _Il avait 14 ans et il était furieux. 5 ans avaient passés depuis sa discutions avec l'Esprit, et depuis, à chaque nuit de réveillon, il l'a retrouvait pour discuter de choses et d'autres, de sa famille, de ses problèmes. Elle était devenue très vite sa confidente attitrée et elle l'avait très souvent réconfortée, rassurée sur ses capacités, plus que sa propre mère ne l'avait jamais fait._

 _\- Tu n'es pas faible Ron, lui disait-elle toujours. Tu es un merveilleux garçon à qui on accorde juste pas assez d'importance._

 _Autant dire tout de suite que le réveillon, la nuit et le jour de Noël devinrent très vite son jour préférée._

 _Mais bientôt, Ron eu onze ans, et il rentra à Poudlard. C'est dans le Poudlard Express qu'il fit la rencontre d'Harry Potter, qui devint rapidement son meilleur ami. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'autres amis à part ses frères et l'Esprit, fut euphorique d'en avoir enfin un, même si le-dit ami avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer tous les pires ennuis de la Terre._

 _Mais Ron était naïf, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi, dès qu'il eu annoncer à sa famille qu'il était devenu ami avec « Le Survivant », sa mère se mit à le chouchouter, s'intéresser bien plus à lui qu'auparavant et à insister (très) lourdement pour qu'il vienne en vacances à la maison. Il ne voulait pas voir les regards plein de convoitise de sa mère, il ne voulait pas penser à la jalousie qui pouvait parfois l'étreindre en pensant à tous les avantages qu'avait Harry par rapport à lui, ni à la peine qu'il ressentait chaque hiver chaque fois que l'Esprit repartait et aux regards moqueurs de ses camarades qui le prenait pour un fou. Il voulait juste être heureux et en profiter un maximum._

 _Mais ce soir, il était furieux. Il savait très bien qu'il avait mal réagi en apprenant qu'Harry était sélectionné pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et qu'il aurait du tenter de l'aider au lieu de bouder inutilement. Mais là, il avait beau s'excuser de toutes les façons inimaginables, envoyer trois lettres, supplier Ginny d'interagir en sa faveur, rien n'y faisait, et Ron désespérait de pouvoir récupérer son ami._

 _Mais la vrai raison de sa colère venait dans le fait qu'encore une fois, des élèves plus vieux que lui et de Gryffondor l'avait coincé dans un couloir pour se moquer de lui._

 _\- Alors Weasley, avait commencé l'un d'eux, tu vas attendre que la bonne fée de Noël vienne te donner des cadeaux ?_

 _\- Le connaissant, ajouta un deuxième, il va la supplier d'augmenter son niveau magique pour essayer d'atteindre celui de Potter !_

 _\- Oh non mieux ! Renchérit le troisième, il va lui faire l'aumône pour gagner un peu d'argent et nourrir sa famille !_

 _Son sang-chaud ne fit qu'un tour et il eu tôt fait d'insulter copieusement les trois crétins, ce qui se termina en une grande bagarre qui attira tous les élèves aux alentours et qui aurait pu mal finir si le professeur McGonagall n'était pas passée par là et les avaient arrêtés._

 _Résultat : 4 heures de colles avec Rogue, une réputation de fou sur le dos et un coquard assez impressionnant._

 _Il fut interrompu dans ses idées noires par l'arrivée soudaine de l'Esprit dans la salle commune déserte._

 _\- Je t'entends jamais arriver, marmonna-t-il_

 _\- Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon, dit-elle en riant doucement_

 _Elle entreprit de déposer un à un tout les cadeaux pour chacun des élèves tout en lui demandant comment il allait, comment ce passait son année, des nouvelles d'Harry et de sa famille..._

 _Au lieu de répondre à ses questions, Ron vint directement lui parler de ce qui le tracassait depuis longtemps._

 _\- Pourquoi tu réponds jamais à mes lettres ?_

 _L'Esprit s'arrêta un instant, le cadeau pour Dean Thomas dans les mains, avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était._

 _\- Ron... Les choses ne sont pas si simples. J'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas le temps..._

 _\- Pas le temps ! C'est ta réponse favorite ça, « J'ai pas le temps ! ». T'insinues-quoi, que je suis qu'une perte de temps ?_

 _\- Ron, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit._

 _\- Alors quoi ?! Je te demande pas grand-chose, juste une preuve ! Une preuve que tu existe, n'importe quoi, pour que j'arrête de passer pour un abruti face aux autres !_

 _\- Tu me demandes donc, dit-elle en tentant de rester le plus calme possible, de détruire un secret vieux de plus d'un millénaire, et encore, pour que tu passes pour quelqu'un de sensé ?_

 _\- Ça va pas te tuer de le dire ! Tu distribues juste des cadeaux aux enfants, c'est pas comme ci tu avais des pouvoirs énormes..._

 _L'Esprit se retourna d'un coup, et planta ses yeux bleu glace furieux dans ceux bleu océan de Ron._

 _\- Tu penses donc que je ne sers à rien ?! Que ma présence, le bonheur que j'apporte aux enfants, la joie de vivre que je mets dans les foyers, ne sert à rien ?! Que je sert juste à servir d'objet insolite à montrer à tes amis ?!_

 _\- Mais non ! Par Merlin, je te demande juste de leur montrer que tu existe, c'est pas la mer à boire !_

 _\- Excuse moi ?! Je t'avais dis Ronald, dès ta première année ici, que c'était une mauvaise de parler de moi aux autres. Mais non, Monsieur Ronald Weasley n'a voulu en faire qu'à sa tête et se vanter, eh bien maintenant qu'il en assume les conséquences !_

 _\- Ah oui ? Eh bien si tu es si heureuse de me voir me faire humilié, si tu es tellement pressée que tu n'as pas le temps de répondre à mes lettres, tu n'as qu'à cesser de venir me voir !_

 _Sa dernière phrase jeta un froid dans la salle commune. L'Esprit le regarda sans comprendre, ou peut-être voulait-elle juste lui laisser une dernière chance de se racheter._

 _\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis._

 _\- Si je le pense ! Puisque que tu veux que j'assume les conséquences, je vais les assumer ! Je vais cesser de parler de toi, cesser de t'envoyer ces lettres qui te gênent tant, mais alors je ne veux plus te voir ! Va-t'en, et laisse-moi tranquille !_

 _Son amie fut horrifiée par ces propos mais se releva et déclara, d'une voix blanche :_

 _\- Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais te laisser en paix. Adieu Ronald._

 _Puis se dirigea vers la porte et disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour se rendre compte à quel point cette dispute était stupide, mais le mal était fait. Ironie du sort : Harry vint le voir le lendemain pour s'excuser de sa conduite inqualifiable de ces derniers jours et se réconcilier avec lui.

Perdre un ami pour en retrouver un. Le destin aimait vraiment se moquer de lui.

\- C'est du passé Ron, dit l'Esprit

Le principal concerné ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle ait pu lire ses pensées (Il y avait des choses sur elle qu'il ne préférait pas savoir).

\- Écoute... Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver, continua-t-elle

\- Non, c'est moi qui...

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je n'aurais pas du te reprocher ton choix de vouloir passer tes dernières heures avec moi au lieu de ta famille. Le problème Ron, c'est simplement que... Seigneur, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour...

Elle essuya les larmes qui troublaient à nouveau sa vue, lui prit la main, se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

\- Je t'aime Ronald Weasley.

Si il n'était pas en ce moment même assis, nul doute que Ron se serait évanouie (Et s'évanouir et tomber alors qu'on est au-dessus de l'océan Pacifique, c'est pas banal).

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, ajouta-t-elle. « Tu plaisantes, je suis celui qui t'a déclaré son amour le premier et tu m'as repoussé ». Et honnêtement, tu n'aurais pas tout a fait tord. Mais la vérité, c'est que lorsqu'il y a 71 ans, tu m'as avoué m'aimer, je venais tout juste de réaliser les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, et surtout que l'on ne pourrait jamais s'aimer...

\- … Parce que tu es quasiment immortelle et que je ne le suis pas.

\- ...Exact. Je savais que si je t'avouais que ton amour pour moi était réciproque, nous passerions des années merveilleuses ensembles, des moments de joies comme il n'est pas permis, mais qu'un jour nous devrions... nous devrions... Par Merlin, mais pourquoi est-ce que je pleure autant ?!

\- C-ce n'est pas grave, tu peux pleurer !

\- C'est pour ça tu vois, dit-elle alors qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes semblait être sur le point d'arriver, c'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé ce soir là : J-je savais... Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour et que je ne tiendrais... jamais le coup sans toi...

Elle craqua et éclata de nouveau en sanglot, sous le regard impuissant de Ron qui l'a prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, lui réconfortant l'Esprit du mieux qu'il pouvait, étant peu habitué à ce genre de situation mais la comprenant tout à fait.

Finalement, elle se releva, semblant calmer et essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Il faut qu'on reparte, dit-elle, le jour se lèvera dans quelques heures et il reste quelques maisons à visiter.

Elle rattrapa les rennes et ajouta :

\- Ron... Si ce soir est ta dernière soirée, quel cadeau voudra-tu avoir ?

Ron ne réfléchit même pas, sachant très ben ce qu'il voulait avoir pour ses dernières heures.

\- J'aimerais auprès de toi. J'aimerais qu'au lieu que tu me déposes en Angleterre et que tu rentres chez toi comme tu le faisais chaque année, que tu m'emmènes dans ton pays, pour que je puisse y mourir en paix.

L'Esprit réfléchit quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre de sa requête, puis sourit et acquiesça.

\- Après avoir pratiquement passé tout un siècle ensemble, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux te refuser.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _La première fois que Ron se réconcilia avec l'Esprit, il avait 17 ans._

 _Il avait 17 ans et il n'avait jamais été aussi seul. Il était perdu, il avait abandonné ses amis sur un coup de tête, laissés Harry et Ginny se débrouiller pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il les avaient abandonnés et il s'en mordait les doigts aujourd'hui._

 _Et en ce soir de Noël, alors qu'il était perdu au beau milieu de la forêt, serrant fermement son manteau dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer, il pensa à l'Esprit. L'Esprit qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 3 ans, à qui il avait envoyé des dizaines de lettres pour s'excuser, qu'il avait guetté dans la salle commune à chaque soir de Noël, mais qu'il n'avait jamais revu. Oh, comme elle lui manquait en cet instant précis ! Comme il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle lui sourisse comme elle seule savait le faire !_

 _En pleine réflexion, Ron ne remarqua pas la branche légèrement dissimulé par la poudreuse, se prit le pied dedans et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige. Cet accident, certes anodin, eu tôt fait du sang-froid du jeune sorcier, qui n'en pouvant plus, se releva péniblement et cria :_

 _\- J'EN AI MARRE ! J'en ai assez de faire des kilomètres dans le froid, sans savoir où je vais, sans avoir de but et sans avoir de quoi manger et me réchauffer ! Merlin, Morgane, ou je ne sais quelle autre divinité, vous avez gagner : J'abandonne ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux retrouver Harry, Ginny, mes frères, ma maison... Je veux plus avoir à mourir de faim constamment, je veux plus avoir à angoisser tous les jours à l'idée que les Mangemorts aient retrouvés mes amis ou ma famille et les aient tués ! Et surtout..._

 _C'était stupide de crier comme ça, tout seul, alors que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin._

 _\- Je veux que tu revienne Esprit. C'est la nuit de Noël, je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends alors je t'en supplie, reviens ! Je suis désolé, je m'excuse pour tous ce que je t'ai dit, t'es pas inutile, je sais pas ce qu'on ferait si tu n'apportais pas un peu de joie dans nos vies, je voulais pas dire tout ça sur toi... Pitié reviens, je changerais, je te le jure, je ne t'insulterais plus jamais et je ne jouerais plus les égoïstes avec toi mais reviens, pitié, pitié..._

 _Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, il s'effondra de nouveau à genoux, en larmes._

 _\- Pitié... S'il te plaît reviens... Ne me laisse pas tout seul..._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais été seul Ronald, dit une voix derrière lui, qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille._

 _N'osant pas y croire, il se retourna lentement... Pour découvrir l'Esprit, debout devant son traîneau, qui le regardait en souriant tristement._

 _\- Ça fait longt..._

 _Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà Ron lui sautai dessus, en larmes et la suppliant de lui pardonner, répétant des « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... » comme une litanie. L'Esprit ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, se contentant de le serrer plus fort._

 _\- C'est pardonné depuis longtemps déjà, ajouta-t-elle. Mais c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de t'avoir ignoré pendant si longtemps._

 _Elle sortit une couverture de sa hotte (Quel sort avait-elle pu utiliser pour qu'autant de choses rentrent dedans ?!) et la drapa autour des épaules du pauvre sorcier._

 _\- Tu n'as pas... Une tournée à continuer ?_

 _\- Disons juste que ce soir j'ai été plus...rapide que les années précédentes. Et j'ai donc un peu de temps à te consacrer._

 _L'Esprit resta probablement moins d'une heure, mais ce fut pour Ron des minutes partagés avec elle merveilleuses. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, de lui et d'elle, de ses 3 dernières années. Jamais ils n'évoquèrent la guerre, c'était quelque chose que Ron voulait oublier. Il lui compta les dernières farces des jumeaux, l'humiliation d'Ombrage. Elle lui parla de ses parents, du lieu magique où elle vivait et qu'il rêvait de voir._

 _\- Tu sais, dit-il entre deux blagues, je t'ai toujours parlé de moi, et j'ai l'impression de tu sais tout de ma vie mais..._

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton prénom._

 _L'Esprit ne dit rien, l'observant silencieusement, et alors qu'il se sentit sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :_

 _\- Hermione. Mon prénom Ron, c'est Hermione._

 _Quand il se réveilla le matin, elle avait disparu. À la place se trouvait des rations, la couverture de la veille, une carte et il avait même l'impression que son manteau était plus chaud qu'avant. Mais surtout, accroché à la carte, un mot._

 _« Tes amis se trouvent au nord de ta position actuelle, près du lac, et ne devrait pas changer de campement avant plusieurs jours. Si tu te met en route maintenant, tu devrais les rattraper d'ici 24h minimum._

 _S'il te plaît, fait attention à toi, et reviens moi en vie._

 _Ton amie,_

 _Hermione »_

 _Il plia le mot et le glissa dans sa poche, rassembla ses affaires et se mit en route._

 _Il reviendrait en vie et gagnerai cette guerre, il se le jurait._

 _Pour ses amis._

 _Pour Hermione._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme dans un rêve et ils finirent la tournée le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois la dernière maison faite, Hermione prit la direction du nord, enchaînant figure et pirouette avec le traîneau pour un Ron aux anges. Leurs cascades devaient bien étonnés les rares avions passants dans le ciel, mais leurs rires devaient réchauffer le cœur de tous les bienheureux qui l'entendraient. Il avait l'impression qu'en cet instant, il aurait pu décrocher les étoiles.

Ron ne reconnut aucun des pays qu'ils survolèrent, et si on l'interrogerait sur la durée du voyage, il ne saurait probablement jamais répondre. Toujours est-il qu'après avoir survolé des plaines glacières et des chaînes de montagnes dont les sommets ne semblaient pas avoir de fin, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination : la Fabrique de Jouets.

Hermione gara le traîneau après un dernier looping et aida Ron a descendre tandis qu'une armée d'étranges petits êtres (« Des lutins Ron, des lutins », lui avait dit Hermione) détachaient les rênes.

Le sorcier observa, émerveillé, le bâtiment en bois devant lui. Alors qu'il n'y était même pas encore rentré, il sentait déjà toute la magie qui découlait de cet endroit.

\- Le soleil va bientôt se lever, on devrait rentrer, dit l'Esprit à ses côtés.

Les lutins semblèrent enfin remarquer sa présence et en furent assez choqué. L'un d'eux s'approcha de l'Esprit et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, lui assura-t-elle.

Puis elle prit la main de Ron et l'entraîna vers l'intérieur de la Fabrique. Elle lui fit visiter les différentes salles, celles où l'on fabriquait les jouets, celles où étaient stockés les lettres des enfant du monde entier... Chacune avait son lot de secrets et de magies à découvrir, et la visite l'enchanta.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent un homme qui avait l'air à peine plus jeune que lui, avec une barbe aussi bien fournie que celle de Dumbledore et les mêmes yeux bleu glaces que son amie. Il eu l'air surpris de le voir, avant de croiser le regard ferme et décidé d'Hermione. Il se contenta donc de le saluer d'un signe de tête avant de passer son chemin.

\- Cet homme, c'est...

\- Mon père oui. Normalement, aucun humain n'est autorisé à venir ici, mais il a du comprendre que tu étais... une exception.

\- Être nommé V.I.P par l'Esprit de Noël en personne, c'est un grand honneur...

À peine avait-il fin sa phrase que Ron eu le souffle coupé et l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre. Hermione le rattrapa in-extremis avant qu'il ne chute.

\- Non, pas maintenant... Pas maintenant... Murmura-t-il, ayant du mal à respirer.

\- Ron ! Ron il faut que tu te calmes, je vais t'emmener t'asseoir, reste calme, tout vas bien...

Alors que Hermione le conduisait précipitamment sur la terrasse, Ron eu de nouveau l'impression e voir sa vie défilé devant ses yeux.

 _C'est la fin on dirait..._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Vous connaissez la rumeur comme quoi quand on meurt, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ?_

 _Eh bien c'était en ce moment même particulièrement vrai pour Ron._

 _Toutes les premières fois de sa vie défilèrent devant ses yeux._

 _La première fois où il avait accompagné Hermione dans sa tournée, à 18 ans. Après la guerre, hanté par les cadavres de tant de personnes, dont celui de son propre frère et ne dormant plus à cause des cauchemars, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin, et il l'avait accompagné à chacune de ses tournées depuis._

 _La première fois où il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'esprit, à 23 ans. Il venait de finir ses études pour être Auror et ses parents le pressaient pour épouser Lavande Brown, « une fille tout à fait raisonnable et fait pour toi », traduisez : « une fille qui ne veut t'épouser que parce que tu es le beau-frère et meilleur ami du Survivant ». Il avait essayé de faire un effort, de sortir avec elle, mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Car lorsqu'ils avaient voulus couchés ensembles, ce n'était pas le visage de l'ex-Gryffondor qu'il voyait, mais celui de l'Esprit de Noël. Alors il l'avait laissé tomber._

 _La première fois que Ron déclara sa flamme à l'Esprit, il avait 26 ans. Il avait pris son temps, y avait mis tout son cœur et tout son espoir dans cette déclaration et se faire rejeter lui avait porter un sacré coup au moral. Il avait mis plusieurs années à lui reparler._

 _La première fois que Ron présenta Fred Weasley II à l'Esprit, il avait 30 ans. Son neveu n'avait qu'un an mais Ron voulait qu'il rencontre cette femme qui avait béni son enfance, même si en grandissant il finirait par l'oublier. Il avait pris chaque année l'habitude d'emmener son neveu faire la tournée avec eux, jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard._

 _Toute ces premières fois, toute sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, toutes ses batailles menés dans sa jeunesse, ses parents avec qui il s'était petit à petit brouillé, ses amis, Harry et Ginny, Fred et Georges, Bill et Charlie qui lui manquait tellement, tellement... Pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Car dans tout ça, dans tout ce tourbillon de souvenirs et d'émotions, il y avait un souvenir qui restait particulièrement clair pour lui._

 _Le visage d'une femme aux mèches chocolats, aux yeux bleu glaces et qui, à chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir, depuis 91 ans, lui souriait et lui disait :_

 _\- Ça va aller Ron. Je suis là, et maintenant tout ira bien._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

\- On y est Ron, respire, on y est.

Hermione venait d'arriver sur la terrasse et le fit s'asseoir précipitamment sur le rocking-chair. Elle tournait en rond, cherchant une solution pour l'aider.

\- Hermione, l'appela-t-il en tendant une main tremblante vers elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher et se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur et lui prit la main.

\- Regarde... Le soleil se lève...

Il lui montra le soleil qui commençait à pointer entre deux montagnes, éclairant la vallée de milles rayons de lumières.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il. Et chaque matin, tu te lèves... Avec ce spectacle ?

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Quel chance tu as...

Une quinte de toux, la plus violente qu'il ait jamais eu à ce jour, le plia en deux sous le choc. La jeune femme à ses côtés ne put rien faire, seulement le réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe.

\- Il faut que tu tiennes Ron, le supplia-t-elle. Tu dois tenir, ça va aller...

\- Je... je ne peux plus Hermione. J'ai tenu trop longtemps.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule, sans personne pour m'envoyer de lettres chaque mois pour prendre de mes nouvelles, même si il sait que je ne pourrais parfois pas répondre. Avec qui je ferais ma tournée ?

\- Tu trouveras... Un autre enfant... Qui t'aimera suffisamment pour t'accompagner...

Hermione pleura, serrant sa main ridée de toute ses forces.

\- Chut... Ne pleure pas... Ce n'est pas grave...

\- Comment... Comment tu peux prendre ta propre mort avec tant de sérénité ?

\- Je ne suis pas triste... J'ai bien vécu. Et parce que je sais... Je sais qu'un jour... On se retrouvera...

 _Ça va aller Ron..._

\- Et que... même si ça doit prendre des siècles...

 _Je suis là..._

\- … Toi et moi, on se retrouvera, hein ? On est... fait pour être ensembles... Dit-il alors que sa voix faiblissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure.

\- Ron... Je t'en prie...

 _Et maintenant..._

\- Je t'aime Hermione... Murmura-t-il en fixant le soleil et le ciel une dernière fois.

 _Tout ira bien._

Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi Ron avait cessé de parler et l'observa. Ses yeux bleu, si doux, étaient fixés vers le ciel. Mais l'étincelle de vie qui les animaient avait disparu, et elle ne reviendrait jamais.

C'est là qu'elle comprit.

\- Ron ? L'appela-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

\- Ron ? Réponds-moi, allez...

Aucune réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle... Allez, regarde-moi, dit quelque chose, réponds-moi...

Toujours rien.

\- Réponds Ron, putain dit-moi que t'es encore là ! RON ! JE T'EN SUPPLIES !

Toujours rien. Mais à quoi bon crier ? Il ne lui répondrait plus jamais.

\- Réponds... Pitié, pitié, me laisse pas toute seule... Allez, je t'en supplies, par Merlin...

Une main tendre se posa sur son épaule, et Hermione, en se retournant, eu la surprise de découvrir son père, qui l'a regardait tristement. Lui seul pouvait comprendre par quoi elle passait. Incapable de surmonter ce trop plein d'émotions, elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

\- Il est... Il... Il...

\- Je sais mon trésor, je sais.

Ce fut un triste Noël pour Hermione, probablement le plus triste qu'elle est jamais vécu.

Le monde ne sut que le lendemain que Ronald Bilius Weasley était mort. Peu de gens s'apitoyèrent sur sa mort, mais ce fut un véritable scandale quand son neveu annonça que son oncle avait été incinéré et que ses cendres avaient été versées dans la mer. La population magique anglaise notamment mettait une pression incroyable sur le gouvernement et sur la famille pour qu'une statue, une cérémonie soit tenue pour la mort d'un des héros de la Grande Guerre, mais personne ne céda.

Mais loin de là, très loin de là, certains lutins s'étonnèrent de la présence d'une tombe dans un lieu si enchanteur que la Fabrique de Jouets, et pourquoi à chaque Noël leur « patronne » venait s'y recueillir en y laissant quelques fleurs. Ils questionnèrent beaucoup de lutins à ce sujet, et si la majorité n'avait pas de réponse à cette interrogation, quelques uns leur dirent simplement qu'ici était enterré un héros et un ami de l'Esprit, quelqu'un qui pendant des années, avait vécu sa vie à fond sans se soucier des autres.

Et que rien que pour ça, il méritait d'avoir la paix, même dans la mort.

* * *

… Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte à quel point ça m'a pris du temps d'écrire ça. C'est à ce jour mon plus long texte (17 pages) et peut-être l'un dont je suis le plus fier. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Ah oui, je l'ai pas signaler au début mais il y un sous-entendu de bashing Molly et Arthur. Ésolé pour ceux que ça gêne.

Merci d'avoir lu et bonne année à tous !

MadyLuna


End file.
